Purebloods
by Kimi-tsumanne
Summary: IchiRuki vampires, I'm not very good at summaries but it would be nice if ya read. pleasums readums
1. Prologue

Most of this story is Rukia POV.

_Disclaimer: I have no claim to Tite Kubo's famous Bleach characters or although I wish I did except those I wish to add. This is fan made and is in no way linked to the anime or manga. __‌‌__Many__ of the characters will take the role of their counterparts however they may be slightly OOC. Ichigo is older than Rukia._

**--- Prologue ---**

'Ba-bump, ba-bump. Ba-bump, ba-bump. Ba-bump, ba-bump. Ba-bump, ba-bump'

A myriad of candles flickered circling down the stone steps to the erratic beating of several hearts as they resonated through the gloomy secluded room within the Kurosaki manor.

'Ba-bump, -bump, ba-bump. Ba-bump, ba-bump'

Crimson liquid spilled from the bruised lips; flowing down his chin as he feasted. The liquid splashing on the surrounding material noiselessly while staining the pale skin of the sucker its tongue swept across the unconscious being lapping at the spot, his spit acting as a healing agent. The sweet flavour swirled around his orifice then the said appendage lingered on the right fang raking across making a tingling sensation spread over the organ.

'Ba-bump, ba-bump. Ba-bump, ba-bump'

The beating hearts slowing as death slowly curled itself around their soul as their blood drained from their blood vessels. Beyond this room the walls were painted vibrant colours, the red carpets with gold lining laid across the floors, the intricate carvings in the wood decorated it forever unchanging.

'Ba-bump, ba-bump.'

The sucker smirked before smacking his lips together and releasing a sigh after his rather appetising meal. The soft light of the moon grazed his skin, eyes, and lips and reflected off his warm orange locks, his hand rose sweeping and clumsily shaking it to loosen the knots. He cleared away every bit of evidence that linked him to the scene before he vanished in the blink of an eye.

'Ba-bump.'

That is a vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

**---1---**

**(Rukia POV)**

In the past we were feared creatures that took on the shape and form of man, every weakness we had was a lie, early vampires created these to evade death. we are immortal beings but we have a few weaknesses such as no blood meant no energy which often lead to our deaths you could say we were anaemic and die from that sort of malnutrition or even a stake through the heart, then burn our bodies to ashes and separate them to avoid us coming back from the dead. We weren't the only ones; witches, lycans also known as werewolves were hunted though we are creatures of the night we could venture out under day the rays of the sun but it could quite painful.

In those days mistakes were made and many paid with their lives but still some evaded death like the plague; diseases weren't any harm to us so many of our people helped the suffering pass on draining their blood so we could live, some were unconscious and we bled them slightly and they survived but we couldn't help everyone. None became fellow vampires but they tended to like their meat slightly rarer one of those who liked it this way was King Henry VIII no-one suspected their king to have had his blood sucked by what were they again…oh that's it a monster.

People show their fear rather easily, as recognition sets in it flashes through their eyes. If ever this happened an angry mob chased after you with pitchforks, stakes and torches. They drove us out killed a few but our losses were nothing compared to theirs.

Although in today's society we have become nothing more than a myth, there aren't many of our species around anymore our blood has become tainted with humans making harder for hunters to track us down but there are a select few who haven't strayed away form their inheritance mainly those of pure blood like mine, my family's and other families making it in total of four noble houses and one royal family our king and queen.

I'd learned that in the vampire society was run by the women even though the men were respected it just was very matriarchal. Many vampires were extremely rich my older brother is proof of that he owns his own corporation and jointly owns a music company; twilight records with the royal family, he is the current head of the family I would take over when I'm eighteen in human years but as soon as I marry he takes head again until I settle with my betrothed. I don't want to take it away however if he wishes it I will.

Those of pure blood age slowly one year for every ten years, half- blood also daphmirs aged one for every five yet they stopped for several decades once they reached eighteen, females wear a rosary around our neck to suppress our other personality and urges I think the males wear a ring on both middle fingers.

The rosary can only be removed on a full moon or by a pure blood of the opposite sex, for my initiation ritual as a full vampiress it will be removed either by my brother or the chosen suitor who I will not be able to see, but I could touch, hear, smell and taste.

--- The initiation ritual ---

"Tonight is a new night, one of the full moon… tonight we welcome a new vampiress to our midst, a lady of nobility" recited the high priestess as she drew the pentagram. Many vampires there had been to lots of these rituals decades previously the last noble initiated was my sister and one month later they married, around a decade later she died in childbirth…yes this was another way to die but at least this was as close to natural as we could get; her blood reacted to something I can't remember much, my memory of her very vague.

Although I should be hyped up to do this I wasn't I was very nervous because I shouldn't be doing this for another three years although I'm not complaining something feels slightly off.

I watched form my end of the room as five figures cloaked in black slowly and gracefully stepped to a point each came to a standstill holding a candle that had emerged from inside their cloaks. Each of the candles lit simultaneously the priestess spoke again but from the centre of the pentagram

"Goddess of the night, we here wish to serve and continue serving and worshiping your path you have chosen for us, thank you for all you have given us we are here to bind these two souls I pray that you approve." She bowed to each point then motioned me to enter and start my dance before joining her in the centre.

As I swayed to the non-existent music a voice male joined, it shot toward me then began swirling round the room after it bounced from my movements.

'_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies…'_

My dance continued, this dance was for him, he was the person…my chosen suitor.

'_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes…'_

His voice was so mesmerising I couldn't help closing my eyes and wear a faint smile - even though he couldn't see me - from the shocks coursing through my body.

'_Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies'_

I had never practised this routine with him there but as his last word escaped his lips I stepped to the priestess and bowed, dipping low and graciously. I returned to a standing position it was then that she had blindfolded me, blackness clouded my eyes.

I heard footsteps approach, his smell hit me first. His smell was driving me crazy then I heard a large intake of air I gathered I was effecting him too. A feminine hand grasped mine and pulled it high into the air when a much larger and masculine one retrieved it and placed a kiss on it as it descended.

"Shirayuki, please grant me the honour of tasting your blood to complete this ceremony so that when we part it won't be for long. When we meet again I shall know and make you my bride." He whispered gently. Shirayuki is my code name.

"Why Sir Zangetsu I would like to grant your wish. Zangetsu I also wish to taste your blood in honour so that when we do meet I will be yours." I whispered in return.

"To complete this, remove the rosary… Zangetsu please pull it off with care." His fingers touched my neck I had to suppress a shiver form the contact, I felt the bindings fall off.

"Shirayuki please do the same." His hands were placed in mine and steadily I slid the ring off both fingers.

"I hope you know fair lady I will not break"

"I didn't say you would I prefer to do this lady like"

"hu-hum" the priestess interrupted our conversation. "I will now give you a little cut add the blood to a cup of wine and then finish with a dance together to finalise the contract, ceremony or ritual which ever you may wish to call it."

"Thank you" we both chorused at the same time.

She smiled and produced a small knife that sliced along my palm; we weren't allowed to use our fangs so a restraint was placed over our powers so that the smell of blood wouldn't affect us too badly maybe a case of arousal but no biting to stake a claim was allowed until after the ceremony.

I was told to close it until the cup came, it appeared under my hand I flexed it, blood dripped until it was covered by a cloth. The same process was repeated to him it wasn't fair we couldn't learn the others real name until the go ahead was given only parents or in my case my brother, so he could learn my suitors background, because if he didn't like the suitor or if he didn't they were good enough he would have cancelled the ceremony.

The blindfold was removed but we were told not to open them a mask was then in its place. The cup with blood was placed before me before we could drink any she made the hands we cut touch, a shock shot through like a 1000 volts because of the connection our hands were glued together they had to be forced apart then the cup was thrust into my hand then commanded to drink.

The red liquid slid down my throat giving off a warm sensation, my eyes closed revelling in the sweet taste I reopened them to find warm amber brown eyes locking to mine they shown a multitude of emotions; hope, happiness, possibly love.

I got lost in his gaze; I came back to reality when music began playing.

He bowed and held my hand "my lady the finale" I would have giggled at his voice but in front of other nobles, my brother and royalty…no way so I smiled a true smile not the fake ones I had to plaster on in front guests in return he gave me a beautiful smile that held such warmth a tear fell from my eye no-one ever smiled to me.

"Kind sir, this will be one finale I will never forget." I curtseyed in response. We danced a waltz stepping and turning by the end of the song we were panting quite heavily but still smiling his forehead touched mine, his breath tickled my cheek.

"I wish thee good luck and hope, lady Shirayuki I will be in touch soon you can guarantee, I will think of thee from now and forever until my life comes to an end."

"Thank you Zangetsu I will be waiting and how come you get to steal my lines… but I wish you luck and that you have the goddess on your side kind sir."

--- His parents and Byakuya ---

"My, my Byakuya-san your daughter is beautiful." Stated Isshin

"Ah, so the participant is your son your highness?"

"Yes the ties between our families will be even stronger…" he paused. "Please forgive my intrusion on private matters but when will you tell the girl? She thinks that she your sister, she has come of age"

"I wish to tell her but I don't know how to tell her, I can't come out with something like 'oh I'm sorry Rukia for lying to you for the whole of your life you're not my sister in fact you are my only daughter, heir to all the Kuchiki fortunes because I didn't have a son so it falls to you. if your mother were she alive would be fawning over and treating how I can't because you look too much like her it pains me to look at you' how little do you think that will make her feel?" he asked.

"I see your point but-" their conversation was interrupted by the shockwaves they and the teens felt as they watched as their son/daughter connect hands; they were surprised at the strength of it.

"Ooh, Ichigo and Rukia are destined to be together…the goddess approves of their partnership" gushed Masaki.

"Their soul binding is very strong, one of the strongest since Masaki's and mine or even yours and lady Hisana. It is almost impossible to break even in this stage but whilst it is just beginning to bind it can and it will if the prophecy is to come true, thus we must move quicker than planned they must see each other more make them meet but unawares how we used to. So instead of night school make them go to human school and meet the others planned to meet there but first we must discuss the prophecy with them."

"I agree wholeheartedly Rukia will understand but they must not find out who the other is until school"

"That's settled Ichigo will meet her at school, so for now my dear friend we must depart, I'll send an invite in order to cause an indirect interaction."

"…" he nodded, bowed and departed to gather Rukia.

--- Ichigo and Rukia ---

My hands were placed in position as was his. It was lucky I was put in for dance lessons at a young age, along with other classes a lady should do; speech – poetry etc, singing, etiquette and others. The tempo was set, he led my feet followed, twirling when required.

"Thank you for this dance my lady, for our next meet I wish to learn more about you"

"As do I but I must part, goodbye" his hands dropped from mine.

"Goodbye" and placed a kiss on my cheek.

I rushed away due to the embarrassment; my head was down as I passed the assembled families. I bumped into someone I began to apologise as they steadied me but the words would not spill.

"Steady Rukia, come there are matters to discuss."

"Yes, brother." I glanced back once more and there he was watching me I gave a smile and turned not waiting for his but I could tell he retuned it.

---

_**She walks in beauty – Lord Byron**_


	3. Chapter 2

**---2---**

**(Rukia POV)**

I trailed behind my brother out of respect, although he showed no emotion I knew it was there I had seen it for a while until my sister 'may she rest in peace' had died, his laughter, love and happiness drained from his features his eyes thicker than glass almost mirror like as you stared into them only your reflection and feelings were displayed. I learned to distance myself as I noted the pain his gaze when it landed on me.

I couldn't help the guilt that fills me every time those once bright now dull pained eyes land on me as if he knew his gaze would flick away almost instantly I knew why I caused him pain it's because I resemble Hisana too much. His footfalls became silent again I walked into him.

"Sorry Nii-sama I guess I spaced out again, I am truly sorr-"

"Rukia stop apologising, come" I gave a slight inclination of my head in understanding and followed him into the room I was in before the ritual. "Now that your ritual has been completed, I will tell you this once and no interruptions until I am finished understood"

"Yes Nii-sama"

"You completed your ritual ahead of your birthday because you are the only current eligible female of nobility status, in order to be matched with another of nobility or even royalty…" I was about to ask, when I caught the look he was giving me; I knew I would have to withdraw as he would not continue. "But your pairing will be discussed later. I believe it is time for you to know the reason why you had it ahead of time because a prophecy was given to both parents of your suitor and yours-" I couldn't resist.

"How would you know of it then?" I asked I regretted my action but in a way I was proud of the emotion displayed on his face 'shock, apprehension' and several more but his well formed mask slid back on as of I hadn't spoken.

"I will get to that…so ah according to the prophecy 'two children of the opposite sex from either royalty and or nobility of pureblood and of the same age will unite against the dark lord and thwart his plans for the sake of both humanity and the existence of other supernatural beings they may choose to follow the path with two or create a task force of using beings their age or will fail if he rises to power no power not even the destined pair will stop his reign' this prophecy will come into affect in three months time two months after your birthday."

"Can you tell me how you know of it please?"

"I suppose you will not let this lie…it is time I told you the truth you can hate me for it but this was for your protection do not judge me until I have told you…I know I told you that your parents were murdered, that is not so my parents were" a lone tear fell from his eye. "if you had checked their death date then you would see that they could not possibly be yours, this is where you have to wait until I explain myself before you fly off the handle," he took a deep intake of air "I, Kuchiki Byakuya, husband to Kuchiki Hisana am your biological father, we… Hisana and I had to fabricate things to help save you from the prophecy yet no other child was born so the prophecy was immediately linked to you and another …Hisana wanted a normal life for you perhaps if she were still living I would have been more of a father, she died I grew colder and distanced myself from the one I should have shown love to but I was afraid, I am sorry Rukia." He stood up, the door closed behind him; I was alone which left me to his last words, as they swam through my mind circulating several times not sinking in straight away.

I don't remember when tears slipped from my eyes, or even when sobs whacked me, my chest was tight I don't even remember collapsing to the floor screaming hateful words and curses, these all became quieter as my throat couldn't take the scratching anymore, my throat dried the only thing closest to water was my saliva, I used it to ease the soreness it worked for all of two seconds but I wasn't fussed, my life was…I lived a lie.

"I hate you, I hate my life it was all a lie!!...everything…I…hate…you" I croaked this repeated many times I had lost count of the actual amount, exhaustion hit me like a wave I finally allowed myself to submit to sleep. My dreams were empty, nothingness filled it everywhere I turned, then faces flickered through laughing faces, happy times, times of sorrow and now; his warm amber eyes shone, his velvety deep husky voice, his smile.

**(End of Rukia POV)**

Byakuya waited patiently for her to empty her aggression, hate and other emotions before stepping back in he wasn't being cowardly, no he was being respectful. He looked down at her collapsed form _'I am sorry, my baby girl I've never told but I have thought it you truly are worth everything to me more than my life, you are my beautiful baby'_ he picked up form and carried her, servants watched in awe at the mighty Byakuya Kuchiki carrying his sister, one came forward to help his master but was turned away, stunned at the fact he stood there until the shock dispersed and hurried forward to open the car.

Fro the rest of the journey and walking in the mansion Byakuya carried her ignoring the looks from servant and family members never releasing his hold until he placed her on her bed even then he sat there for several hours, grasping her hand in some sort of comfort to himself and her when she began to whimper he squeezed it like he would when she was a toddler, when he and Hisana spent hours watching her sleep. Gradually the whimpers stopped and he left.

The current king of vampires Isshin Kurosaki had taken to his role perfectly banning vampires to hunt people, if they wished to stay within his country as a guest or even a habitant then they would have to pay those with knowledge for blood these were known as the blood donors many of the noble families paid a lot of money to families willing to give away some relatives for money to help them survive. Although they were blood donors they were taken care of fairly they had all meal meals, drinks and other accessories in the Kurosaki and Kuchiki mansions they were even provided with a wing to themselves until they were required.

Many vamps hated the idea of paying for blood when it could be taken for nothing and the victim is unaware of the danger. Two days had passed since the ceremony he had been true to his word and sent an invitation to Rukia, to congratulate her on her initiation as an adult but also consult her about going to school to meet with others as most nobles were home schooled.

Rukia was wearing one of her summer dresses, hat and sunglasses at the request of her father, she slung on her bag shoving a book in it to read it as she knew she would need it whilst waiting, she was nervous as she had never met the king on her own she had always accompanied her bro- father, although he was there with her it didn't feel the same as he wasn't seeing him she hid her nervousness almost perfectly as she had practice she floated with elegance across the entrance before raising her hand to knock the door swung open revealing the king himself accompanied by his wife and servants. "Rukia-chan, thank you for coming at such short notice but this had to be discussed, Byakuya-san she'll be okay Masaki will discuss your matters while I talk. Okay."

He nodded his head, taking of her hat and glasses Rukia followed they lead them through the hall Masaki turned left while Isshin turned right, he opened large oak doors to reveal a music room a black grand piano bang in the centre, he sat on the stool and motioned Rukia to sit next to him he played a light tune.

"So Rukia-chan, I'm sure you know about lady Hisana and the lies that fabricated your upbringing I'm sorry if this caused a rift between yourself and Byakuya-san" he paused "but congratulations on becoming a recognised adult you and your partner have a strong bond but that will grow, we have organised a meet between you, your partner and some other supernatural's who have been linked to prophecy"

"…" nodding her head in understanding.

"You'll be travelling to England to study as most are stationed there," he noticed her expression of shock. "I take you've never left the country, don't worry Byakuya-san has given his permission to send you as you'll be a representative for the vampire race, you'll discuss ways to prevent the prophecy from falling into the wrong hands but also strengthen the ties between all races… because vampires live longer they are home schooled this is because you have a larger memory than normal humans so essentially you have a larger expanse of knowledge and experience so to prevent vampires giving to much detail on what has happened in the past or giving those with special abilities away they are home schooled but some have actually started schools and give them shortened versions of ours curriculums…are you with so far?"

"Yes…so vampires go to the vampire academy or are home schooled to prevent excess knowledge being leaked or their abilities being used against our own."

"Basically, so you must be very cautious as there are still vampire hunters to this day that do not agree with the treaty we formed like how some vampires prefer to kill rather than pay for blood. So Rukia-chan you leave next week on Saturday morning on your bro- sorry father's jet, for you to look and act like a real student you have a job lined up at Urahara's a friends bar…don't tell Byakuya-san where you are working or he'll kill me…I'm going to tell him it's a café but if you have any queries talk to him or call home and Byakuya-can pass on the message, you start a week later on the 5th September, Urahara and yourself will tour it on the 3rd"

"Okay thank you, your majesty."

"Rukia-chan there's no need for formalities just call me Isshin"

"Thank you Isshin-dono." She said awkwardly.

"It's an improvement; please take a walk while I catch up with my wife and Byakuya-san…"

"Thank you for your hospitality"

Isshin chuckled, now she may walk past his idiot son and grasp his attention so he investigates instead of shutting himself in his room. Rukia walked to the pond in garden whilst waiting, she took off her small bag and opened taking out one of her favourite books 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' because of the glare from the sun she had put on sunglasses and hat, she had just got to the bit where Sirius is about to be killed when a shadow fell over her. She yelped and nearly fell in but a strong arm caught her.

She looked up and noticed a young male but couldn't see his eyes nor his hair as they were both covered. "You should really be careful there being too engrossed in a book especially next to a pond is not a great experience" aside from not seeing his eyes and hair his voice intrigued her.

"Umm…thank you for you know stopping me falling in but in future you should let people know of your presence."

"Sorry, I felt your presence and thought I ought to see who it was, I'll be going now. Bye" _'wow…that was some weird shit…I've just been electrocuted from a little touch it was like that day all over again'_

"Bye." _'that was weird…he seemed so familiar…and what is up with that reaction, I got an electric shock but it wasn't one of those everyday ones this was like a huge current coursed through but it wasn't over bearing it was nice'_ but she didn't dwell on the matter.

Ichigo felt that his father set this up to meet her there, she had the same feeling as the one from two days ago but he wasn't sure if it was her or not so he left as quickly as possible.

Elsewhere Isshin grinned _'looks like he got off his lazy bum'_ "…So effectively they will report their findings, and suspicions to either you, myself or Masaki where we will have a meeting with the council then one with the other nobles."

"Your son is leaving tonight and Rukia next week"

"Yes, he'll be working as will Rukia in a café…I know you may feel that is unbefitting of Rukia to work there but she needs to keep up the pretence as does Ichigo, they will have an apartment each in the same building so she will be protected even though I think she can take care of herself. Their wages will to be buy their food everything else is taken care of."

"I'll send Kaien in as extra support as I've heard he is currently teaching across there at that school."

Isshin smiled mischievously "That's fine, brief him then it's a go." Byakuya stood and nodded, his height intimidated many as they moved out of his way, servants scattered, opening and closing doors after him.

"Rukia come" he barley looked her way, ever since that night he couldn't face her, he couldn't bare to the hurt her anymore, he walked ahead and climbed into the limo, Rukia followed and got in opposite Byakuya her head turned to the window watching the scenery she sighed and turned to face forward.

"Bro- Father, I-I don't hate you no matter what I said I know you may think I do but…"

"Please don't try to explain…I should have never kept it a secret from you… I should have realised all the pain-" A tear slid down his face. Rukia moved and sat next to Byakuya as she contemplated her next words she held one of his in hers and wiped the tear away, he bristled but slowly relaxed.

"I want to, besides I can't help that you've hurt me but I've hurt you and disrespected you I'm sorry for causing you pain, don't tell me otherwise …don't spare my feelings when I did nothing of the sort for you. I'm not proud of myself I acted irrationally and impulsively…I didn't want to take into account that you did it for me…" she didn't finish as she stared to sleep resting against him.

"Rukia…I never told you but I do love you with all my heart…my baby girl"

"…I love you too" his eyes widened but resumed their original size as he smiled gently and kissed the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 3

**---3---**

At the Kurosaki mansion later that night "Dad…so I have to go there and deal with Urahara until she whoever she is comes."

"Yep"

"How will I know?"

"You'll get a vibe…and maybe in your case more like an electric shock."

"Was that girl her?, but I couldn't recognise her…it couldn't have been her right?" his questions went unanswered he scratched his head this thing was really bugging him and what was even worse his parents knew her name and everything it's stupid, the whole tradition was stupid. "well I'm going tell mum I'll be in touch" with that he left with so much speed that he arrived ten minutes later at the airport where his jet would take off.

Going to the counter he handed over the required documents they looked at him funny because 'Ichigo' is considered a girls name but he scowled and they didn't question and after sorting out he made his way over to his departure gate, the doorman recognised him immediately and bowed Ichigo nodded the doorman scrambled slightly but recovered.

The orange haired vamp prince boarded the jet without further delay, "Kurosaki-sama the jet will fly for 18 hours before landing so you can venture and visit your aunt Matsumoto" (in this she is Masaki's older sister)

"Fine" he grumbled it's not that he didn't like her it was just that his head was always squished to her ample bosom along with Toshirou. Toshirou never liked Ichigo because of insistent name calling mainly 'short-stuff, hobbit, midget, shrimp' Ichigo smiled at the thought of winding Toshirou up for five minutes before leaving telling his aunt how he was tired and had a very long journey ahead of him and that he couldn't stay.

Ichigo landed, his pilot would have an hour and half to do everything before flying. In a flash he was gone and no-one noticed a thing, he trudged up a slope slowly, trees spread across the whole drive net lights thrown over he followed the trail to the large mansion a mile up the way but because Ichigo was being stubborn he took it slow so his pilot could move around before confining himself to the cockpit. He reached the bottom step when a squeal and pain made him realise that Matsumoto had welcomed him, Hisagi her husband came out next and patted him on the back in a manly hug, a small hand was shoved in front he smirked and grasped it shaking it, Toshirou afraid to get emotional.

Two seconds later Ichigo found himself on his back with a blinding pink blob covering his vision "Icchy's here, yay Kenny …it's Icchy." The only person he didn't think about was his uncle Kenny (Masaki's older brother) as he wasn't expecting him to be here unless…

"Toshirou…I hate you… why did you tell him? Huh Hisagi couldn't you tell your son to be nicer to me?"

"I got you back for all the short comments if you want me to keep quite next time be nicer" Toshirou stated.

"I agree sorry lil strawberry…" Ichigo growled

"oh yeah, this is from my mum… can't stay long I'm due at Urahara's shortly, but mum expects you all to visit next time and she'll fill you in on the things that's been happening… gotta go"

"Let's fight" grinned Kenpachi

"Do you think he left cos Kenny was here?" asked a confused Yachiru

"No it was because he's very busy" replied Hisagi

"He never stays long when we're here and he's always busy"

"You're imagining things…it's prince stuff" added Toshirou so his father seemed more believable, he pulled out his phone and texted the idiot _'you owe me for lying Ichigo…BIG TIME'_ the last words accentuated in capitals.

Ichigo felt his phone vibrate and removed it to read his current text; he laughed _'what you wanting?' _he didn't wait for the reply as he turned his phone off.

He was lucky that family owned the runway he landed or he would have to go through all the unnecessary travel arrangements the pilot must have seen him coming, well he couldn't miss him minutes later he was travelling down the runway and lifting off the floor. The buzz of the engines flowed throughout the journey Ichigo to tired to do anything let the noise succumb him to sleep.

Time flew by he landed and wouldn't wake up until Yoruichi sauntered toward him -after being called by the pilot- with a bucket of water in her hands at first she dipped her hand in then let a few drops land on him, he moved slightly groaning and wiping the droplets away. She pulled her Cheshire grin before tipping it 180° gasping he bolted upright, frantically wiping the offending liquid away he looked at the perpetrator who herself was gasping for air between laughing fits.

"You never grow up do you?"

"Aww lil pwincey in a moody after bweing woked up huh?"

"Damn right, and don't pull that voice it pisses me off"

Ichigo complained about the traffic as Yoruichi wouldn't let him disappear on his own, he was made to sit in the back of a taxi along with the she devil so after the slow drive Ichigo intentionally threw himself to the floor dramatically rolling around totally ignoring onlookers.

"That's enough paddying grow up and act your age not your shoe size idiot, like father like son."

"don't compare me to that fool, I was merely showing you how much I wanted walk and feel the ground after sitting for hours…and age woman how dare tell me to grow up when you're older you should be matured or are all big breasted women all this hyperactive? Scratch that why ask that question when I know you, Matsumoto, Isane and my mum are all like it…oh how my life sucks I'm engaged and don't know her, I have to deal with hyperactive boobs, death threats from my dad and uncle Kenny or Ikkaku will my be normal well as normal as could be without all the fuss about me taking over the corporation?"

The taxi driver stood there gawking until Yoruichi shoved three twenty pound notes into his hands and guided him to the abandoned car "that should cover it."

"Poor kid, don't push him t' far from' looks o'it he'll have't go in'ta straight jacket he reminds me of one me grandkids…tarra" he replied with his Yorkshire accent he had the time of his life watching a teen kick off like a two year old listening to the same said teen rant _'this'll make a good'n fo' kids' _

"Yeah bye."

"Oi strawberry you'll have plenty more of that but you got years ahead of ya so stop sulking and let's go see Urahara"

"Let's get it over with then."

Ichigo's eyes were wider than saucers when he seen the size of the club and this was only the surface according to Yoruichi "ya see this stretches about a football pitch length and width but underneath it is the real attraction" it was at least double no triple the upstairs "two thirds of it was a casino and the rest dance floor and bar." His mouth formed an 'oh' shape

"So this where I'll help out then?"

"Yup, on your days off you can either 'study' or hang out and have drinks on Urahara just don't drink too much, hunter's like to hang out here and cos you're not from here they'll try to kill ya and little missy will be joining us in four or five days time. Oh and here your key to your apartment you dad brought you one so basically he's giving you it and her one too"

"What? He's spending money again…I'm surprised mum hasn't killed him-"

"It was her idea, besides she wants you two close to close the gap in the bond" interrupted another voice however this was masculine. Both turned to see a guy dressed in traditional Japanese clothing and a green-white striped hat even though he could follow the changing times and fashion.

"So when the gap closes it will be unbreakable like mum and dad except in death?"

"Yup you could say that but the more you two connect it stops the prospect of the prophecy from falling into the wrong hands." He answered.

"And I stop that how?"

"For someone who has a bigger memory capacity compared to a human you sure are empty, you stop it because part of the prophecy is you the other-" started Yoruichi

"Is her…" he finished for her. "Show me what I have to do"

For the next hour Ichigo practised and out shone their professional cocktail maker and many other responsibilities of the staff, throughout the night he had gained the attention of many girls and even some guys even the staff eyed him with admiration.

"Hat 'n' clogs you any 'wine' please?" asked Ichigo the staff looked at him weirdly, "what?"

"Nothing just wondering why drink wine when we have all these here?"

"Umm…I don't mix drinks…plus I'm making my speciality"

"Oh okay…" _'Strange guy…saying he doesn't mix drinks but he is'_

"Come on…I need it" he pleaded

"Kurosaki-san, I've found it…use those mixers." He pointed to the one to the far left

"Okay, you wanting any Hat 'n' clogs? Yoruichi-san?"

"Yes please…is that 'the lusting'?" he asked he heard of this from Isshin, Ichigo made this at the age of five, he said it was euphoric.

"Yup…made by yours truly"

Both their eyes glittered. The staff's eyes were trained to the concoction he currently making, several liquids were sloshed, shaken and stirred, fruit was sliced, diced then placed in three glasses the concoction was poured over along with the 'wine' last he added several slices of lemon on the side with addition of an umbrella. One of the female staff began to look a queasy so she ran. _'Could she smell it? …nah she probably gets sick from the smell of mixed fruit'_ He placed the drinks on a tray and carried it to them.

"So you know of 'the lusting' I kinda was messing around and viola it was done, so who's first?"

Yoruichi jumped at the chance she could smell the rusty liquid it was making her itch at first it was a tentative sip which turned to one gulp. "Ahhhhhhhh that hit the spot…remember when we tried to make something like this but it didn't do it Kisuke?"

"Yeah…" he did the same "uhnn, you'll have to write it down Ichigo-kun…your father was right it is euphoric"

"Well, you get the ingredients and I'll make you one batch every night, then a bigger batch for when we have a meeting cos we'll need to the planning space."

"Ah sure, so the lemon is it to reduce the fangs if you don't wear your rosary?"

"Yeah, but it also adds the missing zing to the equation" Ichigo gulped his drink then using a cocktail stick ha prodded the left over fruit and curled his tongue around it and pulled brining it into his mouth revelling the rest of the flavour as it spread over the said appendage. "Is this all I have to do? What about breaks? What's the rate of pay? Opening and closing hours?"

"Breaks can be taken inside or outside the club for you half an hour per two hours, pay per hour is £ 5.35, opening hours are from five 'til five if you want work the full 12 hours it's up to you your only contracted for 6 hours for 2 days as my best friends son, and little missy is the same, drinks are free only up to 10 a night then you pay if need to there's food in exchange for your cocktail or you may wish to eat before, during you can have an hour for three hours… that all?"

"Thanks I'm going then, got to find this place"

"Have fun" he watched as he left "Yoruichi things are going to get harder, the dark lord has already began recruiting several rogue vamps and others this treaty they are forming must be done quickly and thoroughly or they will be weak."

"I know, but they are both stubborn and won't admit or bow down to defeat they will keep fighting 'til the end"


	5. Chapter 4

**---4---**

For Ichigo the days passed slower each time but Urahara has been hospitable, he shown him around the school he will be attending with her. He had dreamed of her again however this time their dance wasn't halted they danced and danced both losing themselves in the depths of the others eyes, he wished he could gaze into them violet eyes and never break free.

She was supposed to have arrived yesterday night, so Urahara would be showing her the ropes tonight which was his night off but he decided he would venture out and bump into her accidently. He dressed in black skinny fit jeans, a white button up shirt, after splashing some aftershave on he exited locking up behind him. Whistles and cat calls were issued his but were easily ignored.

Whilst in the club Rukia caught on just like Ichigo just a little less talented but all the same; the male punters hurdled around the bar trying and failing to grasp her attention for longer than the drink name. Lights flashed, alternating in colour, skimming the floor and bodies as passed over. Beats hit the surrounding area and vibrated through the dance floor. Bodies swayed and hearts thumped in synchronisation, sweat dripped freely. Material clung to the sweat bodies accentuating their shapes and sizes, eyes from onlookers grazed the crowds hungrily searching for their next pull of the night.

Violet eyes watched the movement, learning the moves deciphering the next step. She fell into step; the music changed her steps followed, she freestyled creating her own moves to the new beat, the surrounding crowd spread giving her space as she dominated the floor. As she took the floor cheers rang throughout the room, this caught the attention of a young orange haired male his amber glued to her his took him closer to her, he watched at the complex moves she pulled off with ease, music and dance were his passion so watching a little girl own the dance floor.

She let all of her worries evaporate, and clung to the happiness and thrill that she gave into closing her eyes her senses heightened she could not only smell the sweat but taste and hear it slide down her body. Her smile spread on her face highlighting her features the music changed more bodies were added to the floor some trying to imitate her movements. Many broke off forming dance circles cheering those willing to show their moves creating battles for the best.

Just because his dad owned one of the worlds largest corporation's (and vampire king) or also owning half of twilight records also being a singer linked with that industry didn't mean he liked it, girls clinging to him being chased by reporters to give his story on recent break ups between his band members/ friends lucky he could vanish in a second. The music changed he moved and fell into her step following without breaking a sweat, he came out to get away from all the high life and money he had it all and he knew it, his pulse raced they both danced their dances onlookers screaming and cheering others looking on with jealousy in their eyes wishing they had spontaneous moves like.

He glanced at her she seemed familiar somehow but didn't expand on the thought, she was pretty he had to admit that he cautiously moved in to partner her before another guy stole his chance. He smirked when she pressed herself to him grinding together, twisting and turning moving to the tempo, the electric shock came back. He broke away as his phone vibrated, he scowled at the text. _'Its daddy, have you made contact or got…' _he didn't bother to read the rest as he slammed the phone shut.He turned to see her going and cursed, he wanted to know her name. He followed when their bodies were together it felt nice, no better than nice it was perfect. Bodies surged forward blocking her form his vision for seconds he fought against it forcing his way through.

Male and female both joined showing their moves to their opposition, the rave music changed to the eighties then to classic dance songs like YMCA, thriller, time warp, Congo and Saturday night and many more almost everyone hit the dance floor joining the merriment. She pushed herself away from the crowd maintaining her course for the bar, strong arms wrapped around her waist trying to pull her back she stiffened upon the act but soon gathered her bearings. Her hands reacted without her knowing and grabbed the poor drunken fool who had attempted to try score with her that night.

She was relentless in her assault it was hilarious to an onlooker a petite woman in stature taking down a full grown man with a biker type of physique tempestuous laughing brought her back to reality as an orange blob entered her vision.

He patted her head like you would a dog "that was brilliant kid but this is a club and-"

"I'm not a kid idiot and I work here and-"

"You're new to Urahara's right?" he cut in.

"I suppose…why do you ask? Are you some type of stalker?"

"Wha- no, I work here helping hat and clog's out...he's family friend"

"Oh, if you'll excuse me I need a beverage and I need to work it was nice talking to ya…"

"Ichigo Kuro- just Ichigo" _'dumbass giving your real name will just give your cover'_

"Rukia Kuchiki it was nice meeting ya"

'_Where have I head that surname before…oh yeah he's one of those mogul's and nobles that dad deals with but there's no way she's related…she can't be' _

After watching her walk away he trudged away with his hands in his pockets, he had to be up early for school. He sighed running a hand through his hair "Rukia Kuchiki…heh" _'hopefully I'll remember your name'_

Rukia questioned her sanity as she gave her name out, she didn't even think of the consequences, no she was thinking how his voice was the same as the one as the one at the palace and her initiation ceremony. _'Is that him?'_ "-Iki-san…Kuchiki-san?"

"Uh…oh sorry I spaced out I guess, what was it that you wanted?"

"Sorry, I'm Inoue Orihime, I don't like it that Ichigo-san is showing interest in something so small and insignificant as you dancing so close, when a few days ago all he did was sit and talk to the owner…if he wanted he could have me so easily I just came to warn you to stay away or-"

"Or what Inoue-san, I'm sorry I'm not accustomed to how English people behave but Ichigo is a family friend and is helping me out as I just transferred here." _'Besides what can a human do to a vampire?' _"And if Ichigo show his interest in me how is that any of your concern?" she asked in her fake voice.

"You bitch" she raised her hand to strike out at the smaller woman

"Tut-tut, there's no need for violence…Rukia-san Ichigo-san sends this" intercepted Urahara. Rukia gave a puzzled look at first until the flavour in the air.

"Arigatou, Urahara-san how did you know that I needed a drink?"

Before he could reply Orihime's voice cut through "What is that disgusting smell?"

"Go… it's time for your break, take a seat and relax in there with Yoruichi."

"Hai." _'Did she smell the blood? I'll have to be more careful. Could she be a descendant of a hunter? Oh well I'll have to thank Ichigo…but why didn't he reveal his name unless he couldn't be sure.' _ She also took a hesitant sip of the beverage, she was about to gulp it when she realised that she had not yet reached Yoruichi she stepped forward only to find out she couldn't move her feet yet the glass still touched her lip she tried to sip at it but nothing moved a dark cold chill passed over her she was still conscious as she could hear and see the goings on in the club.

Yoruichi watched on in fear a Rukia tried but failed to move only those with keen senses noticed, Urahara made to move Orihime but was frozen too, although he remained to have a hold on the volatile woman. Yoruichi dashed as fast as time would let her, whilst dialling Ichigo who'd only just left so he couldn't have gotten that far. "I need your help Rukia and Urahara are frozen but this girl has hunter qualities these strange abilities that seem to stop time."

Ichigo cursed and veered back to the direction he had previously vacated, as got closer he noticed he began to slow but pushed harder so as not to be seen by a normal human. He barrelled through the back exit and noted what Yoruichi described; fury was lit in the grey orbs of the auburn haired female Ichigo stepped forward fighting against the gravitational type force that slowed his movement almost to a stop but his willpower won in the end.

"Inoue-san please calm down and let my friends go, they haven't done anything right?" Ichigo could feel the electricity coursing through his body as he aligned with Rukia, his dad explained the electrical thing to him and it only happened near another female vampire yet when near her it surged. He knew it was her, he'd checked the most recent births and deaths from purebloods and she was only one his age, her eyes showed worry and fear but they weren't for her no they were for him.

He scoffed "I know but think of yourself not me," he whispered when he took a hold of her and moved her to the VIP suite. He appeared back in the spot that he had just left. "Inoue-san please listen, it will not solve anything acting this look at what you're doing to me and my friends, please don't hurt them I caused this not them hurt me instead come on I'm a vampire give me your best shot."

Rukia watched from afar but she heard his words as clear as day that broke what was cast over her as she screamed "No, don't you dare! -"

"Rukia just shut up and stay where you don't move" shouted Yoruichi Rukia froze but not from the other force this time it was because of the harshness mixed with panic in the tone she had just used.

"Arigato gozaimasu Yoruichi-san"

"Heh it was nothing."

"What's it gonna be are you gonna hurt me and let them go or am I going to have force it out of you?" _'I don't want to hit a girl but she's threatened both the life of my friends and the woman whose been haunting me dreams begging me to find her and now I have I won't let anyone not even myself hurt her.'_ "Come on choose…that's the ultimatum or we can forget any of this happened and become friends." _'hopefully I can pull this memory thing I haven't done this in awhile except that time I smashed Yama-jii's vases and managed to make the maid forget and blame the cat…please work for the sake of Urahara, Yoruichi and Rukia._

The auburn became confused as she looked into his eyes they were lulling her to sleep and help her out of this mess. _'I want to fight this but what he's offering sounds so much better than what I was thinking why?-' _she collapsed the force dulled almost instantly he sighed in relief but that was short lived when her was slapped across the face and head by two separate hands.

"Fool, what did you pull?"

"Simple I made her forget…"

"That's interesting Ichigo-kun I was thinking you did the same thing with Yama-jii's vases and blamed the cat and you even persuaded that maid to forget and to this day she won't ever regain that memory unless you give it back."

"H-how did you know that? I was just thinking that… an-and"

"Simple I read minds"

"Is that why you hide behind that stupid fan?"

"Why of course you never know when something is interesting so I tune in I hide behind it to hide my knowing smiles etc, etc."

"Don't do that shit with me."

"Of course not" he relayed with a mocking bow.

Ichigo forced Rukia to drink the rest of the cocktail before they left. "Don't argue just drink it'll stop the thirst for awhile, moreover I made that, come on we're in the same apartment block and plus we have school in the morning …midget…"

"Idiot…wait then"

"Are your short legs working harder to keep up or something?" she kicked him in the shin.

"Oww"


End file.
